Tout pour plaire
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Lorsque Trey découvre Quattro en train de s'entraîner à charmer Rio Kastle devant son miroir, il comprend subitement à quel point son frère est amoureux d'elle. Quattro, encore hanté par ce qu'il lui a fait, n'est pas décidé à confesser ses sentiments, mais Trey va l'aider. C'est aussi à ça que servent les petits frères. -Accidentshipping (Quattro x Rio) et pur amour fraternel-.


Si Trey découvrit le secret de son frère, ce fut purement par hasard. Il n'aurait jamais rien découvert du tout s'il n'était entré dans la chambre de son aîné, Quattro, à l'heure du thé, pour l'inviter à se joindre au reste de leur petite famille, c'est-à-dire à leur frère aîné Quinton et à leur père, Vétrix. Poli et discret, le jeune garçon avait frappé avant d'entrer, mais sans doute son frère ne l'avait-il pas entendu, car lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il le trouva posant fièrement devant son miroir, la posture altière et élégante. Et en train de parler tout seul, aussi. Il avait fallu à Trey quelques instants de silence interdit pour comprendre à qui son frère s'adressait ainsi :

"Ma chère Rio, monologuait Quattro en lançant un regard de braise à son reflet, je sais que notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus charmantes, mais... Non, ça ne va pas. Ecoute, ma chère, je sais que tu as certainement beaucoup de reproches à me faire, alors que dirais-tu que nous discutions de tout ça autour d'un thé ? Non ! Elle me frappera sûrement avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase ! Ma chère Rio...

-Quattro ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? l'interrompit Trey."

Son frère se figea comme un bloc de granit avant de se tourner vers lui au ralenti.

"Hé, Trey ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? s'énerva-t-il.

-J'ai frappé, se défendit son cadet, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu."

Il alla fermer discrètement la porte et revint vers son frère, qui s'était mis à bouder devant son miroir. Après quelques instants de silence embarrassé, Trey prit la parole :

"Je me trompe ou bien tu étais en train d'inviter Rio Kastle à prendre le thé avec toi ?

-Bien sûr que tu te trompes ! affirma Quattro avec mauvaise foi. Comme si c'était mon genre de proposer un rendez-vous galant à la sœur de Réginald ! Vois-tu, mon petit Trey, j'ai à disposition une flopée d'admiratrices bien plus jolies qu'elle !

-Si Rio te plaît tant que ça, tu devrais te jeter à l'eau et lui demander en face de sortir un jour avec toi, suggéra Trey sans faire attention au monologue vaniteux de son frère."

Mais celui-ci, atteint dans sa fierté d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de simulation de demande de rendez-vous à Rio Kastle, se défendit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : en attaquant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils en amour de mon petit frère obsédé par les vieux tas de pierres, merci bien ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Mais Quattro..."

La bouche de Trey s'affaissa en une expression blessée et ses grands yeux verts se fixèrent tristement sur Quattro. Qui détourna le regard, frappé de plein fouet par la culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il voyait son petit frère au bord des larmes -ou feignant d'être au bord des larmes, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sûrs avec Trey. Un nouveau silence tomba sur la chambre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Quattro qui le rompit.

"Peut-être... peut-être qu'effectivement, j'aimerais bien l'inviter à sortir un jour avec moi, grommela-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Trey, soudain ragaillardi. Ça veut dire que tu es amoureux d'elle, alors ?

-Chut, pas si fort, Trey ! s'indigna le grand frère en lui plaquant vitement la main sur la bouche."

Il retient ensuite son souffle et tendit l'oreille pour tenter de détecter le bruit des pas de leur père ou de leur frère, qui viendraient voir ce qu'il se passait, ou pire, demander à Quattro, d'un air d'amusement attendri, s'ils avaient bien entendu et s'il avait vraiment le béguin pour une fille. Trey finit par ôter la main de son frère de devant sa bouche et s'appliqua à respirer de nouveau.

"Alors... tu vas te décider à l'inviter à sortir un jour ? insista-t-il, décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau si facilement."

Quattro croisa les bras et détourna les yeux d'un air tourmenté.

"Je ne sais pas si t'en souviens, Trey, mais notre première et dernière rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passée, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai envoyée à l'hôpital et elle a été plongée dans le coma pendant des semaines. Je doute qu'elle accepte allègrement de sortir avec moi.

-Oh, allons, ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. C'est du passé, non ? l'encouragea Trey. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a déjà oublié.

-Si quelqu'un t'avait brûlé au dernier degré et envoyé à l'hôpital, tu l'aurais oublié, toi ? s'énerva le grand frère. Ecoute-moi bien Trey, il n'y a pas la _moindre_ chance pour que Rio ait oublié ce que je lui ai fait, ni pour qu'elle accepte d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me faire rejeter."

Et, sur ces mots, il se laissa tomber en position assise sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le tapis. Son cadet haussa le sourcil. Il commençait à voir clair dans le jeu de son frère.

"Quattro... est-ce que par hasard tu te sentirais _intimidé_ d'être avec elle ?"

Le jeune homme se figea et ne répondit rien.

"Quattro ! insista son petit frère comme on gronde un enfant qui ne veut pas avouer une bêtise qu'il a faite et dont tout le monde est au courant."

Il fallut que Trey s'avance jusqu'à lui et se penche en avant pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux à travers les épaisses mèches blondes et prunes qui retombaient sur son visage. Dans les prunelles de Quattro brillait une lueur maussade et... triste. C'était ce même chatoiement qui habitait ses iris lorsqu'il pensait avoir déçu quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui ne pourrait jamais complètement lui pardonner. Trey sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement à cette vue. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Quattro... tu ne sauras jamais ce que Rio ressent si tu ne lui poses pas la question, remarqua-t-il gentiment. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie !"

L'aîné leva un regard éperdu vers lui. Il voulait, plus que tout, croire aux paroles de son frère, mais redoutait d'y trouver une faille, quelque chose qui le dissuaderait pour toujours de déclarer sa flamme à l'élue de son coeur.

"Rappelle-toi ! reprit Trey. Lorsqu'elle a été empoisonnée par l'un des assassins, tu t'es battu en Duel aux côtés de Shark pour lui sauver la vie ! C'est toi qui lui as insufflé la force de continuer malgré l'empoisonnement dont il était lui aussi victime ! Tu as peut-être blessé Rio la première fois que tu l'as rencontrée, mais tu t'es largement rattrapé en te battant pour elle cette fois-là."

Quattro réfléchit un long moment.

"Oui, tu as peut-être raison, murmura-t-il en un rare moment où il baissait sa garde. Mais si jamais elle ne veut pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en relevant vivement la tête vers son frère. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir me rejeter.

-Quattro, voyons ! le gronda Trey. Tu as des centaines d'admiratrices qui te courent après dès que tu sors dans la rue, qui t'offrent toutes sortes de cadeaux et te coupent toute retraite quand tu sors d'un tournoi ! Tu as l'habitude de côtoyer toutes ces filles parfois hystériques et tu as _peur_ de Rio Kastle ?

-Je n'ai pas _peur_ ! démentit son frère avec une moue boudeuse. Je suis juste inquiet qu'elle puisse me rejeter, c'est tout.

-Eh bien, tu n'en sauras jamais rien si tu ne lui demandes pas. Ecoute, je vais t'aider, si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une lettre où tu lui expliques que tu es désolé de ce que tu lui as fait, et tu en profites pour lui demander de te retrouver un jour pour prendre le thé ou manger une glace, n'importe quoi. Je lui porte la lettre et je lui dis que je reviendrai le lendemain pour avoir sa réponse !

-Une lettre ? Pourquoi une lettre ?

-Parce que comme ça, elle ne pourra pas te couper la parole et te planter là avant que tu n'aies pu t'expliquer. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Quattro prit le temps d'y réfléchir mûrement. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles Trey se redressa car il commençait à avoir mal au dos d'être courbé vers son frère comme ça, l'aîné finit par accepter :

"D'accord. Je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre, de toute façon."

Le visage de son frère s'illumina comme un grand sourire lui montait au visage.

"Parfait ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas !"

Quattro, lui, n'en paraissait pas aussi sûr. Il avait pourtant tort de s'inquiéter. Lorsque Rio se fit aborder par Trey à la fin des cours, elle accepta la lettre qu'il lui tendait avec son beau sourire innocent. Et pourtant, elle se doutait de qui venait le mystérieux courrier, car elle avait reconnu le garçon.

"Salut. Tu es le frère de Quattro, c'est ça ? avait-elle demandé quand Trey s'était arrêté près d'elle."

Le messager avait cligné des yeux, surpris.

"Heu... oui, c'est exact, confirma-t-il avec étonnement. Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Yuma m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Alors, je suppose que la lettre que tu tiens à la main est pour moi, je me trompe ?"

Décidemment, la façon de parler directe et franche de la jeune fille le déconcertait un peu. Après une seconde d'interdiction, il lui tendit l'enveloppe de papier rose.

"Heu... oui, c'est pour toi, acquiesça-t-il. C'est de la part de mon frère. Heu, Quattro.

-Oui, je m'en serais doutée, rit la jeune fille en saisissant le courrier entre ses longs doigts gracieux."

Trey remarqua qu'elle portait une alliance en argent à l'auriculaire, et l'espace d'un instant, il s'inquiéta qu'elle ait déjà un petit ami -ou une petite amie, pour ce qu'il en savait. Puis il se souvient avoir également vu cette bague à la main de Shark, et en déduisit que c'était un anneau fraternel. Il revint à lui en entendant le froissement du papier et la bande de colle qui scellait l'enveloppe sauter sous l'ongle arrondi de Rio.

"Attends, intervint-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à extraire les feuilles crèmes de l'enveloppe. Tu devrais peut-être attendre d'être rentrée chez toi avant de...

-Pas la peine, le coupa Rio en dépliant le premier feuillet et en commençant sa lecture. Je me doute déjà de ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre."

Trey n'osa pas insister ni lui arracher le courrier des mains, mais il fronça le sourcil avec appréhension. Et si Rio parcourrait les lignes soigneusement manuscrites de son frère sans véritablement les lire, ayant déjà une idée bien arrêtée et peu flatteuse de celui qui les avait écrites, et qu'elle rejetait son invitation et ses excuses avec dégoût, sans prendre le temps de le laisser s'expliquer ? Au vu des yeux roses plissés d'agacement de Rio, Trey avait tout à craindre que cela finirait ainsi. Il tourna la tête pour observer les collégiens en uniforme rouge, vert ou bleu qui franchissaient le seuil de la cour, le sac sous le bras ou sur le dos. Il redoutait le moment où, ulcérée par tant d'impudence, Rio froisserait la lettre en boule et la jetterait à ses pieds en assurant que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait pardonner à un type comme Quattro. Déjà, il s'imaginait devoir rentrer annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Celui-ci ferait comme s'il n'en avait cure, mais au fond, il en serait tellement blessé que, conforté dans le fait qu'il n'était qu'un nul qui ne méritait pas le pardon, il se mettrait sûrement à agir comme un casse-cou, allant jusqu'à se jeter dans des situations volontairement dangereuses pour oublier à quel point il se sentait minable.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes écrites à l'encre prune, l'expression de Rio se transforma. Elle perdit d'abord de son agacement, puis s'adoucit en une mine curieuse et à la fin, elle s'éclaira franchement. Trey observa cette métamorphose d'un air interdit et se prit à espérer de nouveau pour son frère.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que... tu en penses ? voulut-il savoir en se mordant les lèvres quand la jeune fille eut achevé la lecture du dernier feuillet.

-Mmh... Quand j'ai commencé à lire cette lettre, j'étais déjà prête à m'en débarrasser et à laisser ton frère se débrouiller avec ses états d'âme, admit-elle. Mais après mûre réflexion, je crois que je vais accepter son invitation.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Trey avec transport, n'osant y croire. Tu acceptes de sortir un jour avec lui ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Dis-lui que c'est d'accord. C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... oui. Oui ! Je vais lui dire ! Merci, Rio !"

Tout excité d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son frère, il détala sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à la jeune fille. Il perçut pourtant son éclat de rire frais et chantant alors qu'elle répliquait : "Merci ? Merci pour quoi ?".

 _Merci, Rio,_ lui répondit Trey dans sa tête, _de donner à Quattro une chance de se racheter._

Lorsqu'il lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, son frère faillit en tomber de son lit.

"Attends... tu es sérieux ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, en se levant d'un bond. Elle accepte mon invitation ?

-Oui, je suis sérieux ! lui répéta Trey, presque aussi heureux que lui. Tu te rends compte ? Ça veut dire qu'elle ne t'en veut plus pour ce que tu as fait !

-Non, attends, attends... tu es certain qu'elle était sincère ? s'inquiéta Quattro en agrippant son petit frère par les épaules. Elle n'a pas fait juste semblant d'accepter pour pouvoir se jouer de moi après ?

-Quattro, tu es trop paranoïaque, soupira Trey en le prenant à son tour par les épaules et en le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir. Rio m'a dit elle-même qu'elle avait l'intention de jeter ta lettre, mais quelque chose que tu as écrit dedans a transformé sa vision des choses et elle a changé d'avis.

-Oui... d'accord, si tu le dis..."

Quattro demeura pensif un long moment, et Trey attendit patiemment qu'il revienne à lui. Lorsque son frère leva de nouveau la tête, le garçon enchaina :

"Alors, où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit."

L'aîné allait répondre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que la silhouette de Quinton se découpa sur le seuil. Il fixa ses petits frères d'un air soupçonneux :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux, depuis hier ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Vous vous comportez bizarrement.

-Hé ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Quinton ! s'indigna le cadet de la fratrie.

-Il ne se passe rien du tout, intervint rapidement le benjamin avant que la situation ne dégénère. Nous sommes juste excités à l'idée de vous aider dans de nouvelles recherches, Père et toi. Hein, Quattro ?

-Heu... oui, c'est ça, l'appuya lentement l'interpelé en grommelant. Quoi que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'excite tellement à propos d'un vieux tas de pierres."

Quinton hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte. Trey lui renvoyait un regard candide, et Quattro, un regard bougon. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait croire l'explication du plus jeune de ses frères, mais l'un comme l'autre ne semblaient pas décidés à ajouter que ce soit.

"Soit, conclut-il en tirant la porte après lui. Essayez juste de faire moins de bruit. Et n'oubliez pas que le dîner est servi dans deux heures."

Il referma le battant de bois et ses deux frères attendirent quelques instants en silence jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses pas se soit estompé dans le couloir.

"Il ne va pas me faciliter les choses, celui-là, râla Quattro. Et... oh, bon sang, j'avais complètement oublié Réginald ! s'épouvanta-t-il en se redressant. Je suis sûr qu'il sera avec Rio et qu'il va tout foutre en l'air !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Quattro, répliqua Trey en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je m'occuperai de Shark."

/

Le lendemain, qui était un samedi radieux et agréable, Quattro faisait le pied de grue devant un petit salon de thé, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il portait ses vêtements habituels, qui étaient élégants sans faire trop raffinés, et s'il n'arpentait pas nerveusement la rue de droite et de gauche, c'était parce que, pour tromper son appréhension, il tapotait le creux de son coude droit avec les doigts de sa main gauche et grinçait des dents.

"Tu en as déjà marre de m'attendre ? feignit de s'offusquer une voix gracieuse juste derrière lui. Si ça t'agace dès le premier jour, je ne sais pas si notre relation va aller très loin."

Quattro sursauta et, le visage rouge d'embarras -et aussi d'entendre Rio émettre l'idée qu'ils pourraient éventuellement avoir une relation-, pivota brusquement vers la jeune fille. C'était comme si le soleil avait tourné tous ses rayons vers elle, nimbant sa délicate silhouette d'un halo doux et scintillant, gorgeant sa peau de pêche de lumière printanière. Elle portait une petite robe de mi-saison charmante, toute blanche rebrodé de fleurs roses assorties à ses yeux, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux mais était pourvue de manches longues qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle portait un petit cache-cœur. Ses cheveux bleus et lavandes, doux et brillants, encadraient son beau visage comme une cascade soyeuse. Elle était radieuse. Elle avait tout d'une princesse.

Quattro était habitué à fréquenter des jeunes filles, dont beaucoup étaient absolument ravissantes, mais Rio lui semblait la plus belle de toutes. Sans trop s'avancer, probablement parce qu'il en était fou amoureux. Rétrospectivement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'en rendit vraiment compte.

"Ri... Rio ? Alors tu es vraiment... venue ? balbutia-t-il, n'osant y croire.

-Oui, comme tu le vois, répliqua la jeune fille, les yeux légèrement plissés et le sourire narquois, comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à livrer bataille verbale contre quelqu'un -généralement, c'était contre son frère."

Le premier choc passé, Quattro entreprit de retrouver une contenance et son arrogance reprit très rapidement le dessus.

"Bien sûr, quelle jeune fille aurait laissé passer l'occasion d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? pavoisa-t-il en lissant le devant de sa chemise.

-Peut-être celle qui a terminé à l'hôpital à cause de toi, mon cher Quattro, remarqua Rio en plantant son regard dans le sien, curieuse de voir sa réaction.

-Tout juste, concéda le jeune homme en faisant de son mieux pour réduire au silence la culpabilité qui transperça sa poitrine. Permets-moi de t'offrir ces fleurs pour me faire pardonner, ma chère."

Rio accepta gracieusement le bouquet qu'il lui tendit et fit en sorte de toucher ses mains lorsqu'elle prit la gerbe de fleurs dans ses bras.

"Merci, quelle délicate attention, minauda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire ravageur. Mais tu te doutes sûrement que ça ne suffira pas à te faire pardonner ?

-Evidemment. Mais si tu m'en laissais le temps, je pourrais te montrer mille autres façons de me réhabiliter à tes yeux, susurra Quattro en lui retournant un sourire plein de charme."

La jeune fille rit franchement.

"Volontiers ! Tu m'invites à prendre un thé pour qu'on puisse en discuter ?"

Pendant que Thomas "Quattro" Arclight et Rio Kastle s'installaient à la terrasse du salon de thé pour se lancer des piques et accessoirement, se faire du charme, Réginald "Shark" Kastle, le grand frère de la jeune fille, se ruait vers le lieu de rendez-vous en écumant de rage.

"Si ce pauvre type de Quattro pense qu'il peut sortir de nulle part et aller draguer ma sœur après ce qu'il nous fait, il se trompe lourdement ! fulmina-t-il.

-Une minute, Shark ! chantonna une voix douce et enjouée sur sa gauche."

Il connaissait cette voix. Interpelé, le garçon stoppa sa course. Trey s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, le sourire aussi candide et aussi aimable que d'habitude.

"Je me souviens de toi, lança Shark en fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance. Tu es le petit frère de Quattro, c'est ça ? Ecarte-toi de mon chemin. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Je regrette, déplora le jeune garçon, qui ne semblait rien regretter du tout. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher le rendez-vous de mon frère et de Rio."

Son regard vert se fit plus déterminé et son sourire s'effaça subitement.

"Tu vas devoir rester ici, Shark.

-Essaie un peu de m'y obliger ! siffla le grand frère en avançant d'un pas, furieux."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, un rayon de lumière rouge jaillissait du poignet de Trey et harponnait Shark, qui poussa un grognement de colère et ramena son bras contre lui.

"Enlève-moi ce truc ! exigea-t-il en incendiant le petit frère de son rival du regard. Je me souviens de ça, tu l'as déjà utilisé contre moi quand Quattro et toi chassiez les Numéros !

-Exact, confirma gracieusement le jeune garçon. Et si tu as bonne mémoire, tu te souviens qu'il faudra que tu livres un Duel contre moi pour t'en débarrasser.

-Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne laisserai personne gâcher le rendez-vous galant de mon frère. Prépare-toi à te battre, Shark !

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Je vais t'écraser !"

Bien entendu, Shark finit par venir à bout de son adversaire, mais ce dernier avait fait en sorte que le Duel dure le plus longtemps possible, et le temps qu'ils finissent, Quatto et Rio avaient largement fini de prendre le thé et de se séduire. Lorsque Shark arriva sur les lieux, à bout de souffle, Rio riait aux éclats d'un bon mot que Quattro venait de faire, devant le salon de thé, le bouquet de fleurs dans les bras.

"Hé, Quattro ! aboya Shark. Ecarte-toi tout de suite de ma sœur !"

Les deux tourtereaux tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris de le voir là.

"Réginald, c'est maintenant que tu montres ton nez ? ironisa Quattro, son irrésistible envie de se chamailler avec son rival reprenant le dessus. Comme grand frère protecteur, je trouve que tu manques de réactivité.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Quattro ! riposta Shark. Tu crois peut-être que c'était plus digne d'un grand frère d'envoyer son petit frère me barrer la route tout seul ? Quand je vois ce qu'il en reste, je dirais que la réponse est non."

Les yeux de Quattro se plissèrent de colère.

"Si tu as blessé Trey, Réginald, tu vas le regretter, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, ironisa la cible de ses menaces, qui commençait à s'amuser, lui aussi. En attendant, écarte-toi de Rio ou je t'arrache la tête ici et maintenant.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de te mêler de tes affaires, Réginald ! Depuis quand ta sœur doit-elle te demander avec qui elle a le droit de sortir ?

-Depuis que celui qui l'a invitée est un psychopathe qui l'a envoyée à l'hôpital !"

Shark et Quattro se mirent à se chamailler avec passion, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient mis en présence l'un de l'autre. Sur le côté, ses fleurs toujours dans les bras, Rio soupira avec lassitude. Elle était déçue que son frère ait interrompu le romantique moment qu'elle partageait avec Quattro, mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait du bien de voir Réginald agir comme un grand frère protecteur de temps en temps. Elle sourit. Finalement, c'était une bonne journée. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par une silhouette blanc et rose qui venait vers eux. Trey avait les vêtements froissés et un ou deux bleus, mais il paraissait en forme et surtout, suprêmement satisfait d'avoir réussi à soutenir le plan drague de son frère. Rio lui sourit gentiment, puis empoigna son frère à elle par le col et le tira d'un coup sec pour attirer son attention au milieu du torrent d'injures dont il abreuvait Quattro, et de celles qui tombaient sur sa tête.

"Allez, Réginald, cesse de te donner en spectacle. On s'en va, décréta-t-elle.

-Lâche-moi, Rio, je n'ai pas fini de lui dire tout ce que je pense de lui, rétorqua son frère.

-Eh bien, vous remettrez ça un autre jour. Vous aurez plein d'autres occasions, étant donné que Quattro et moi sommes censés nous revoir très vite. N'est-ce pas, Quattro ?

-Et comment, ma chère Rio, minauda l'interpelé, plus que ravi de pouvoir faire enrager son rival. Je te propose de baiser ta main pour sceller notre accord."

Rio sourit et lâcha son frère, très contente de se prendre au jeu, et tendit dignement sa main délicate, comme l'eût fait une princesse, pendant que Shark, résigné, s'éloignait de quelques pas en marmonnant "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont niais, c'est affligeant !", et que Trey avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, enchanté. La présence de leur frère respectif aurait pu les inciter à faire ça vite, mais Quatto comme Rio voulaient clore en beauté ce charmant premier rendez-vous. Le jeune homme se courba donc avec grâce sur la main de sa belle, et y déposa un ardent baiser pour conclure leur accord de se revoir, aussi souvent que possible, espéraient-ils. Il semblait que Rio lui avait bel et bien pardonné.


End file.
